Lust or love?
by x0x-sLyThErIn-GoDdEsS-x0x
Summary: A tear slid down her cheek as she lifted his arm off her naked body. She couldn't bare for anyone to know what she was...a whore. warning: sexual content mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

Her warm breath was in his ear as their sweaty body's tangled together on the sheets in the room of requirements. He was breathing hard and was trying to calm down. He had waited a long time for this and now the moment had finally come…she pulled him down and whispered his name sexily in his ear. She knew just what to do, knew just how to push his buttons, and he was loving every minute of it. He groaned as she crushed her pelvis against his and his hand tightened the grip on her hair that was tangled between his fingers…

'_Oh Hermione…'_

'Hermione?' The voice was shrill, sharp. He opened his eyes not wishing to ruin his perfect dream; he opened his eyes to be disappointed yet again by the pimply face of Pansy Parkinson.

'Did you just say _Hermione?_' She was scowling from underneath him and when he didn't answer she wriggled free of his grasp and stepped onto the floor. He closed his eyes sighing.

'I don't know why I bother Draco, you do this every time. Am I just some girl you shag while fantasizing about the _mudblood_? Do you even care about me?'

Sighing again Draco replied,

'You know I do Pancakes…It's just – ' He broke off not knowing what to say. He shouldn't feel this way about her, he knew he shouldn't. It was Hermione! But, it was just the way she was the only girl he couldn't have, the only girl that didn't like him or adore him. And all his life he had searched for someone as defiant and headstrong as himself, but then it turned out to be the only girl he could never, ever be with.

'Just…what? Actually, don't answer. I can't do this anymore. You can find some other girl to shag. I can't believe I cheated on Blaise, _repeatedly_, for you. Just so you could feel good at night, but its over!' Pansy finished doing up her clothes, picked up her shoes and stormed out.

Draco groaned and pushed his long blonde hair out of his eyes.

Those eye's…those beautiful eyes that Hermione couldn't bare to look into. The eyes that she loathed to be under the stare of…those eyes she repeatedly wished would look at her like she was more to him than a stupid, mudblood whore.

Hermione glanced at the huge arm around her…he wasn't perfect but he was as close as she could get to the real thing.

Blaise Zabini lay snoring in the conjured bed in the Slytherin boy's dormitories.

He had claimed that the other seventh years were out on dates and Pansy was having a girly night in.

He wasn't perfect but he was Slytherin, he was blonde and he was tall and lean. As close to the figure of Draco Malfoy that she could get.

It was strictly a shag and no attachments relationship. A – because he was dating Pansy _Puggy_son and B – if the Gryffindores found out that she was just like Ginny, Parvarty and Lavender they would freak. They would freak if they found out she was a whore…

A tear slid down her cheek as she lifted Blaise's arm off her naked body, slipped on her robes and made her way back to the Gryffindore common room. Ginny would love to hear about last night's events but she would have to wait, Hermione was not in the mood…


	2. Chapter 2

_Boring…_ the word ran through Draco's head repeatedly as it had been for the past hour of Professor Flitwicks lecture.

'…and the spell 'Poronting' will allow you to see into dark corridors for five exact minutes. Mind you there is some side effects…' Draco rolled his eyes and glanced out the window. He didn't see Pansy glaring at him as Blaise tiredly rubbed her knee under the table.

'Sorry Professor, I had to go to the hospital wing.' Draco turned abruptly at the sound of Hermione's voice as she entered the classroom looking flustered. She glanced around the room looking for a seat and when she found none scowled and sat in the seat across from Draco.

'As I was saying… you have to be…' Again Flitwicks voice droned out. Hermione was red in the cheeks and without drawing attention to himself he noticed that the corner of her lips had slightly turned up.

_Must have had an encounter with the weasel. _Draco sighed with disappointment. This was going to be a long day…

_God, he's so cute! _Hermione glanced at Draco out of the side of her eyes and her lips struggled to hide a smile. He looked so…bored. Yet at the same time he looked about as hot as a movie star! She watched him as he ran a hand through his hair frustrated. Her breath quickened as he looked at her and shook his head almost… _Was that disappointment?_ No, he had looked disappointed for a second but it must have been a trick of the light.

Hermione grabbed a pen out of her bag and started scribbling down notes on the lecture but found it hard to concentrate with Blaise winking at her behind Pansy's head. He licked his lips and threw his head back in an almost seductive way…almost. She had to fight back a shiver…what did she see in him?

'Miss Granger?' Hermione jerked her head up at the sound of her name.

'Would you kindly show the class how the charm is done?' Her eyes widened. She hadn't been listening.

She pulled out her wand and pointed it at her face as the Prof. Was doing and opened her mouth just as a whisper said _Poronting_. She said the words and she felt a breeze on her face as the Prof. Turned the lights off, she could see everything just as it would have normally been…just a bit shaded.

'_Poronting.'_ He said it next to her ear as he was pretending to pick up a pencil. He saw her sigh in relief as he sat down and resumed looking out the window. He hadn't wanted her to get into trouble for not listening…not that he was any better.

The lunch bell went a good half an hour later and he quickly got up to leave. He was starving and he couldn't stand watching her smile and blush every time she thought of…whatever it is she was thinking of.

Walking quickly down the hall towards the end of the second floor corridor, he heard a heavenly voice shout his name.

'Malfoy! Stop!' He turned slowly and fixed a smirk on his face as Hermione ran to catch up.

'What is it? Cat got your tongue?' He said when she didn't say anything.

'No I…I just want to thank you for telling me the charm when we were in class. It saved my life.' He rolled his eyes.

'Always the dramatic know-it-all aren't we.' She scowled at him and said,

'that was all I wanted to say…Thank you.' She turned to walk away and he was kicking himself inside before she turned back and leaned forward. Her lips lightly brushed his cheek and before he could react,

'No problems.' she said just as the word _thankyou _was rolling of his tongue…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

…Her hips gently swayed to the music. He watched her lust filling his eyes, love filling his heart. She smiled at him as he spun her and slowly dipped her to the ground. Her eyes twinkled innocently and he wondered how he had gotten such a wonderful girl as herself. She slowly closed her eyes as he brought her back to standing, her arms wrapped around his neck. They swayed for what seemed like an eternity and what felt like bliss. When the song that had been lulling them into a trance came to an end, he looked at the girl who he was madly in love with. The girl he lusted after repeatedly and said…

'Hermione will you marry me?'

Laughter sounded in Draco's thought…that wasn't right. He was dreaming in his room, were no-one could find him…

Or he was day-dreaming in potions just before the teacher arrived.

He opened his eyes, extremely relieved to see that it was only his friend Blaise who had heard it…but had laughed all the same.

As Professor Slughorn entered followed by the rest of the students (Hermione among them) he couldn't help thinking it was going to be yet another, long day…

**A/n: Sorry it was such a short chapter, but I'm working on a really long one for the next one!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Hermione sat in the Gryffindor common room amongst the celebrating Quidditch supporters. Gryffindors second last game of the year against Hufflepuff had been favourable and definitely boring. Gryffindor had won by an outstanding 300 points and Hufflepuff had been shattered.

Harry Potter stood on a table in the middle holding a firewisky and telling everyone that would listen about him mastering the wonky fright, no is it wronski feint or however you say it Hermione thought idly.

Ron Weasley had his latest blonde bimbo on his lap and was snogging her senseless while fondling with her breasts. Hermione sighed in disgust; this was just a normal day in the life of a Gryffindor.

Hermione folded the book she had been neglecting for the past half an hour and got up to get herself a butterbeer. As she did she noticed the portrait open and close and within seconds the party was over.

'…it is my duty to tell you that seventh year exams will be proceeding in four weeks time. This is due to the fact that there may not be a Hogwarts after the war, which I presume will be soon. I am sorry to burst your bubbles, but that's the way it has to be.' Professor McGonagle didn't look upset, actually she looked smug but the look on her face wasn't Hermione's main problem right now.

Hermione's eyes were wide and her mind going a mile an hour as she put down the butterbeer, picked up her bag and dashed out the portrait hole rushing to the library.

Though she wasn't fast enough not to hear one of the boys say as the portrait closed behind her,

'She such a bloody nerd I don't see why she cant just relax for tonight. Stupid bitch.'

After Draco Malfoy had heard the news he had casually grabbed his belongings and slowly sidled out of the portrait. He wasn't going to kill his future just because there was a day in day out party going on in the Slytherin common room.

His first preference had been to go to the room of requirements. As much peace and books as he needed and as much time as he wanted, but then his mind switched to Hermione. She would surely bolt to the library within milli-seconds of hearing the new exam timetable, and there at least Draco could watch her, maybe even ask her for help. Not that he needed it.

Hermione took out a piece of parchment and wrote down a list of all her subjects and in which order the exams for them were. The she pulled out her wand and conjured it into a timetable, surrounding hr classes, Harry's Quidditch games and her Head's duty's.

Within seconds a colour labelled chart was in front of her and it started at this very second.

First on her list was Arithmancy.

Draco watched Hermione in awe, not only in her ability to be so organised and make a chart as complicated as that but in the fact that as soon as she had done that she had picked up a book and started studying…on a _Friday_ night. It was insane. Sure Draco was going to study but only because he had nothing better to do but party in the Slytherin common room, that was getting repetitive and old, and shag girls, and he definitely didn't want to do that because they would slap him for saying Hermione's name…

Just as he was thinking he should go over and ask to borrow her DADA text book he saw a big blonde figure walking up to Hermione, and glancing around to see if no-one was looking wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck…

Hermione instantly tensed, she was used to the feel of Blaise by now but at this moment she definitely did NOT need a _helping hand. _Or finger if he tries hard enough, she thought idly.

He turned her around in her chair as she sighed.

'Whats the matter baby? Aren't you happy to see me?' She closed her eyes and said matter of factly.

'No Im not, I have to study. Didn't you hear that the exams have been moved?'

'Yes I did, that's why I came to find you. I wanted to loosen up before I get to work.'

'Blaise I…We can't.'

'Yes we can baby, and we will. Pansy's on prefect duty's till late and you know you want to…' He started massaging her shoulders and she closed her eyes longingly. When she opened them again Blaise was looking at her intently and yet again she saw the little bits of Draco she longed to touch…

'I'll do it.' She said and then added,

'But no more after this. Its gone on long enough.'

Draco was shocked… Draco was more than shocked he was horrified. How could Hermione do that…with _him_ it was like rubber (Or so Pansy had told him) and Blaise, how could he do that to Pansy…well she _did_ do it to him…a number of times…so it kind of made sense…but still. Draco was outraged!

So instead of studying and lulling Hermione into a trance and letting her fall madly in love with him…He followed them! As simple as that…


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Hermione eased her eyes closed as Blaise took control of her body, she looked into his cold eyes and once again saw Draco and she sighed imagining it was his body on top of her not Blaise's. Blaise grunted out her name and she let herself be taken over by the rocking movements…

It's a dream, that's all, just a dream.

More like I'm dreaming that it's a dream… Draco closed his eyes, hurt, at the sight before him. He had a right mind to go up there and punch the lights out of Blaise and take Hermione for himself, but it looked like she loved him, Draco saw her eyes close and a smile form on her lips, when she opened them again they were glazed over as if not seeing Blaise at all. But Draco new better she could see him perfectly in her mind and he just wished it were him she were seeing.

Picking himself up off the ground he quietly dragged his feet out of the room and made his way back to the library, he might as well get some studying done and save himself from feeling sorry for himself. Malfoys don't do that. So he wouldn't! It was a while before he got right into it, but when he did he forgot all about Hermione…almost.

Blaise collapsed on top of Hermione panting, she sighed as the image of Draco vanished from her mind and she was left smiling up at Blaise sweat dripping down his chest. She kissed him softly then got up.

'Never again Blaise. I can't do it anymore.' He rolled his eyes and smiled, he would try to get her again and no doubt he thought he would. She leant down to kiss him again as she did up her top and then she left, feeling disgusting and tears once again rolling down her cheeks. Five days of pain, knowing that it wasn't Draco she had been with for five minutes of pleasure tricking her mind into thinking it was…she was doomed.

Hermione checked her timetable she had made an hour before and saw that the place marked _Arithmancy _had been replaced with _the human anatomy_. She smiled at herself, who knew Blaise could help her study. She checked the next slot as she made her way to the library, muggle studies; Arithmancy had been placed in a different slot. Hermione readied herself for the intense study and quickly placed herself on the table, making sure to keep all books open in case she missed something. It was going to be a long night…especially when she couldn't keep her eyes of the blonde in the corner…


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapter 6**_

_Readying her for the night's activities she put on a touch of make up to highlight her features but no more. Her slim figure was covered by a black skirt and black top. A faint nock on the door was heard and she quickly put on a jacket and ballet shoes and went to the sound. Opening it she saw his complexion and gasped he kissed her slightly and that was all she needed. She pulled him into the room all thoughts of the date they had planned gone and their clothes ripping of their body's in the need for skin on skin action…_

'Hermione…' Ginny was slightly shaking her friends shoulders, they were in the great hall and everyone was looking as drool dropped from Hermione's lips. Ginny had heard her creep into the dorms at six o-clock this morning with her books showing that she had been studying all night. _Poor Girl _Ginny thought as Hermione's dark bagged eyes opened and she groaned.

'Come on Mione' lets get you to the dorms.'

'But I have to go to classes…exams are soon!' Ginny rolled her eyes.

'It's Saturday Hermione. And I promise that I will even study _with _you if you go to sleep for a couple of hours.' But Hermione wasn't listening her eyes had already drooped closed.

Oh how she wished it were Draco helping her upstairs instead…

**_A/N: Im sorry it was such a crap chapter. But my next one will be brilliant! Lol. Please Review._**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7**_

'…Well I say! I do declare that it will be an exciting night of debauchery for the both of us.' Ginny mimicked her mothers voice as she heard it from the next room. Hermione giggled as Ginny brought the extended ear back onto the bed of the room and smiled. It was the summer holidays and Hermione had been staying at the Weasleys house for the past week. Ginny had remembered that it was her parent's anniversary in three days and had bought (from the money she had won from all the betting of who would sleep with who at Hogwarts) them a three-day muggle spa pass. She thought her father would have loved it seeing as it was muggle and her mother would love the relaxation of it. This had left Hermione and Ginny to plan the party of the century on the second night they were away. Harry and Ron had been finding ways to get the alcohol while Fred and George were left to decorations. Hermione was left to getting food and Ginny knew who too invite that would boost the party up to 'most popular' of the year.

'Do you think your parents will know about the party?' Hermione asked worried.

'Of course not, I asked Fred and George if they could cast a twenty-four hour cover spell on the night. That way when we remove the cover spell the house will be exactly how it was before…Except we'll have to wash the mounds of dishes that appear in the sink.'

Hermione smiled, Ginny sure knew how to throw the bash of the year, and Hermione was confident it _would _be the bash of the year.

'Be good! Don't do anything we wouldn't do!' Mrs Weasleys brisk voice yelled out excitedly as she and her husband hurried into the car.

'We wont Mrs Weasley! Have fun!' Harry called out innocently as the others waved.

They beeped the horn and were out of sight in minutes.

'Right…now lets bring in the supplies. We can organise everything tomorrow.' Ginny said in an orderly tone as if the rest were little kids, but they all trudged along gladly, excited and ready!

'Gosh, the parties already in full swing!' Lavender Brown said as she walked into the Burrow with some random from Ravenclaw dragging on her hand. Her and Ginny kissed on the cheek formally and talked wildly about who had come.

Hermione was surprised, very surprised. Ginny had invited everyone! Including half of Slytherin house, the other half popping in uninvited to see if it was worth staying for and discovered it was.

Her hips swayed to the loud music blaring from the magical speakers in the corners of the room.

Sweat beads trailed down her face and she saw a number of boys from school checking her out.

Harry was sitting with a blonde on his lap, a drink in his hand and a smoke at his lips, usually he wouldn't smoke but tonight anything was possible.

Hermione had seen Ron escape to his room earlier with Padma Patil, no longer disgusted by his appearance, and hadn't bothered to look for him since. It was only 9.00 and there was still a lifetime till the party would be over, she might as well make the most of it.

Hermione walked over to the drinks table and filled her cup with firewisky. She felt like she was having fun...Blaise wasn't in England, his parents had taken him and his sister to Hawaii, and she didn't have to worry about exams! She was having fun, and then she saw him...

'I like your dress…' The sly voice was behind her whispering in her ear. She shuddered already knowing who it was.

'Thanks,' She said turning around and meeting his silvery eyes.

'I like your shirt.' She said eyeing the white collared fancy thing he was wearing, what she meant was 'I like whats_ under _your shirt.'

'You want to dance?' He asked wearily.

'Sure!' So she did…she danced with Draco Malfoy. Like I told you…anything could happen.

_**A/N: Stay tuned...the next chapter will be GREAT!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapter 8.**_

**_A/N: I would just like to thank all my repetitive reviewers!!! You have all been a great influence through out my progress of the story. I would also like to thank my recent reviewers for having such positive feedback for me and to _Raye Lynne _for the stories and yes I will read them, thank you again. Thank you again everyone else and don't worry I will be mentioning you all in the next chapter but for now what you have to do is READ & REVIEW!_**

_**Xoxoxo.**_

Before you go assuming anything, I might tell you that Hermione Granger was a girl with pride, she would never get absolutely smashed at a party, she would never take her enemy upstairs to her friends room during that party, and she most definitely would not have extremely pleasurable sex with that said enemy…No, Hermione Granger wouldn't ever do that…but this wasn't Hermione Granger…This was a totally different person trapped inside Hermione's body…this was the evil Hermione (Hehe, sorry I had to add something like that. But your all smart enough to know that Hermione does NOT have an evil twin. Hehe.) Well, that's the excuse Hermione would use in the near future to escape questioning from her friends, but for now…

A groan escaped Hermione's lips as Draco Malfoy pushed her onto the bed and crawled on top of her. Their lips crashed together, showing passion and lust. Draco's hands travelled smoothly down Hermione's sides and down to her firm butt. Hers curled around his neck and into his blonde silky hair slightly tugging on it for better access to his mouth.

He planted kisses down her neck and felt Hermione shudder as he neared her sensitive spot. He bit down on it and she moaned loudly gasping for breath.

'I've wanted this for so long…' She managed to whisper out. He paused and looked at her beautiful face. He gently put his hand under her cheek and kissed her lips softly.

_So have I _his eyes seemed to say to her. She silently began unbuttoning his shirt as he pulled off the straps to her silky dress. As he went he planted butterfly kisses as far down as he could go without breaking body contact with her.

His shirt was off, and her dress, leaving her in her panties, bra and shoes, and him in his black slacks. She kicked her shoes off and turned them over so she was on top. His hands felt their way around her stomach and up her back, unclipping her bra as he went. The bra fell down loosely and he marvelled at her full round milky breasts, teasing her nipples softly at the same time. She was sitting right above his crotch and she could feel the large lump beneath her getting larger. She hurried to undo his pants and slide them down his legs leaving him and her clad in their underpants.

'Are you sure you want to do this?' He asked her rubbing his hands over her body seductively. Her eyes glistened as she nodded.

She got up and pulled her panties of showing him her body. He did the same but never took his eyes off her. They moved together once more and he lifted her up letting her wrap her legs around his waist. They kissed a little more but when his urge was too much he pushed up against the wall and started rubbing her clit with hi fingers.

She moaned and tried to grind against it but her wouldn't let her. He was teasing her. He slowly slipped a finger inside of her and she shuddered closing her eyes and arching her back. He pumped that finger in and out for a while and then inserted another two making her open her eyes in surprise and pleasure. As he thrust them into her harder and harder each time she groaned and started grinding against him again. As she reached her climax he pulled out before she could finish and she gasped in shock.

_Payback time _she thought idle and she pushed them off the wall and lay him on the bed. She crawled down his body and licked the tip of his penus, slowly and sensually. His body shook and she took him into her hands and rubbed slowly. Then her mouth joined and her tongue massaging him slow and then faster. He wrapped his hands into her hair and felt her bobbing up and down. As she felt his pre-cum drip from him she went faster and faster hearing him panting loudly.

'…Hermione…god.' He groaned out and when he himself neared his climax she stopped. She smirked up at him but laughed when he charged at her and threw her down on the bed and slowly positioned himself at her entrance.

'Are you ready?' He asked her giving her one more kiss on the lips.

She nodded as he penetrated her and they both went into eternal bliss…

* * *

'Where's Hermione?' Ginny asked Parvati as they danced to the upbeat song. Parvati just shook her head as the song picked up and they went as low as they could and back up again.

'I hope she's alright…'

_**A/N: Now we all know just how 'alright' Hermione is. R&R!**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

Hermione opened her eyes to bleak sunlight. She had a throbbing headache and her joints were aching. It took her a while to feel the arm around her waist and when she did she screamed.

'What the…' Draco said siting up and looking around, he couldn't remember were he was and…uh-oh. The memories of the previous night flashed through his mind as he saw Hermione staring wide eyed at him from were she had jumped out of bed.

'What happened?' She asked although she was perfectly aware of what pleasures he had given her the previous night, she just wanted it to seem like an accident.

Draco's heart felt heavy as she said those words. She didn't remember, she would hate him forever now because he 'took advantage' of her.

'I…I don't know. What the fuck are you doing naked?' He had to be harsh or she would think something was up.

Her eyes welled in tears as she too realized he didn't remember what had happened.

'I guess…Um – I think we…I mean you and…I –'

"Hermione are you in there?' A voice yelled from outside the door.

The pair looked at each other and exclaimed in unison,

'Shit!' There was a scramble of clothes and movements and Hermione yelled out.

'Yes! Just a second!'

'What are you doing? Trying to hide someone or something.' The voice laughed and added,

'Breakfast is ready. Hurry up and come down stairs.' The voice was Ginny's. Then they heard footsteps gliding down the hall then silence.

'Look whatever happened –' Hermione said sliding her jeans on,

'It was a mistake.' He said before she could finish. The words hurt the both of them and for a second they looked into each others eyes and felt love and piece, then the moment was gone and Draco was muttering as he climbed out the window.

'Like I would purposely fuck a mudblood.' And she was yelling,

'Yer…well no wonder they call you ferret. Besides that of what Moody did, you were as fast as one too! Didn't even last three minutes!' That was completely untrue and they both knew it but he didn't reply, and she didn't cry. It was just the way it was meant to be they figured.

_The way its meant to be…_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapter 10 **_

_**Thanks heaps to all my faithful reviewers! I give you all COOKIES! And I am so sorry it took so long to update. Lifes catching up on me! Thanks again:**_

_**Raye Lynn**_

_**Captainoblivious1161**_

_**Draco's Princess 92**_

_**Julia**_

_**Weaselbee**_

_**Nolongeralive**_

_**Alexandra90**_

_**Iluv2dance**_

_**BB Macintosh**_

_**Kaipanther**_

_**Viktor Krum's lazyllama101**_

_**Yuna Karasu**_

_**Jameela**_

_**Luvmecuzimcute**_

_**Foorever Dreamin**_

_**Imagination Vs reality**_

_**Draco'sMYYummieYum**_

_**DracosPunkBabe**_

_**Nirvana-girl22**_

_**Theskyeedwards**_

_**Amberlyluvshim**_

_**Thisnitelast4evr**_

_**Coquettish Siren**_

_**Gryffindore-sex-goddess**_

_**Emeralda Malfoy**_

_**Thank you all again! Your all so0o0o faithful!**_

'Hermione's been acting odd ever since the summer holidays, has she said anything to you Ginny?' Harry whispered in her ear. She shook her head, her strawberry hair waving in the wind.

'She hasn't told me anything, all she's said is that she's just worried about getting her exam marks!'

'That's a lie and we all know it, I saw all the Professors talking to her about her getting over 133 she already knows!'

'Well then we'll have to find out wont we?' Ginny told matter of factly before walking off to join Luna Lovegood on her way to flying.

Harry sighed and made his way over to the Dark Forest for Defence against the Dark arts. It was sort of like fieldwork. There he met up with Ron and Seamus and they started discussing Quidditch.

* * *

Hermione watched her friends ahead of her closely. She was aware that they knew something was the matter with her. But it wasn't just that night with Malfoy that was making her like this. It was when she passed him in the halls too. The things that happened. Once her bag fell apart and when everyone cleared the hall she saw Malfoy looking at her with a serene smile on his face then walked off. It was things like this that made her so frustrated and never want to be around her friends, stuff like this that made her want him even more.

She was about to head to class but found her mood was getting on her nerves and she decided to skip just this once. Maybe go to the library to take her mind off things.

As she reached the door to the library she felt eyes watching her. She already knew who it was. She paused to see if he wanted anything imparticular and when she felt him standing right behind her she turned.

'Malfoy, what do you want? You want to bag me out more about what happened?' She snapped at him. She closed his eyes for a moment as if blocking out her harsh words.

Then he shook his head and left.

This was yet another of their odd encounters, and Hermione was getting sick of it. With a sigh she pushed on the door and snuck inside to her sanctuary. All thoughts leaving her mind at the sweet smell of freshly made books, and old dusty ones. Her home.

* * *

Draco hurried down the hall. Trying to hide the drop of water that had fallen down his face. Malfoys don't cry. He told himself repeatedly. Especially over mudblood's.

It had been getting harder on him. Much harder. She acted as if she didn't know what she was doing to him. But he knew otherwise. She was purposely torturing him, every lick of her lips at the dinner table, every brush of knees at the assigned seats in charmed. Stuff she acted as if she didn't feel, didn't notice.

When he reached the end of the hall he took a deep breath trying to calm down.

'Draco?' A shrill voice broke his thought. He inwardly groaned recognizing Pansy's voice.

'Draco honey?' She crawled her way up his body seductively.

'Are you ok?' He nodded and the noticed her smirk. A knowing smirk. His eyes widened hoping that whatever she knew, it wasn't how he felt.

'I think you should come to bed Draco…' She said in a dangerous voice.

'Or what?' He asked in a bored tone. But he already knew.

'Or I'll tell everyone what you don't want them to know.' Draco didn't even feign surprise. It was evident she had known for a while. But right now, he didn't care. He let her drag him off to Slytherin dorms, not feeling a thing.


End file.
